Finally Found
by Physco Wolf
Summary: Catherine finally finds what she's been looking for at a bar, Sara Sidle. CathSara


The songs used are "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park and "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. I don't own anything but the idea.

**Finally Found**

The sound of people chatting filled the dark bar. Standing in the shadows behind the stage stood a tall figure. Arms crossed across her chest and brown eyes glimmering with determination and a haunting sadness. Her face held nothing, no emotion, not even a hint of a smile or a grin. The air around her seemed so cold and distant that it could freeze water. Her posture was one of anger and exhaustion yet ready for a fight.

"Sara, you can go when ever you're ready."

She simply stood to her full towering height and walked onto the darkened stage. No light came on to show the singer but everyone in the bar knew who it was. The only one that would ever sing with the stage light off was Sara Sidle former CSI.

Rock music filled the bar and everyone simply listened, everyone in the bar knew everyone else's pasts and respected them, hell even some admired each other.

_I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway  
Just like before..._

Everyone had their stories of abuse, rape, torture. This is where they all came to see and conquer their own pasts. The one person they could look forward to, to ease their pain was and is Sara Sidle.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

The one person Sara Sidle had to admire was a certain blonde that she use to work with. A certain blonde that gave her hell yet peace at the same time, Catherine Willows.

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before..._

Sitting in a booth shrouded in darkness, sat a slim figure with ocean blue eyes. Her eyes glued to the stage to get a glimpse of the supposed, "Mystery Singer" but she knew who it was. She just wanted to see her face. She wanted to see the face she hadn't been able to see for the past year. The face of her Sara Sidle. Yes Catherine Willows had found the face of the one that wanted.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

She continued to stare at the dark stage and finally found what she had been wanting a small glimpse of her Sara. In the small second she saw the same Sara that she use to work with, just more pain surrounded her.__

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up  
I'm about to break

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

When the song was over everyone clapped for Sara. She felt a little pride in knowing that she could give them a small ounce of happiness, even if it was only for a few minutes. Her feet carried her off the stage to the bar to order a drink. She was unaware of the familiar blonde that walked towards the stage.

Catherine stood on the dark stage leaving the light off to see if Sara would remember her. When the music came on everyone stared at the dark stage, wondering who was going to sing. Sara stared at the stage while taking drinks of her beer.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Sara froze at the familiar voice, the voice of what she thought was angel in disquise, the voice of Catherine Willows.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_  
Catherine stared directily into the eyes of Sara Sidle, her heart lifted when she had seen Sara's reaction. 'She still remembers.'

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

After the music ended everyone cheered, they knew that the woman singing had to be an angel in disquise. No one on earth could hold that voice.

Sara stared at Catherine who was now walking towards her. She watched her body move and could do nothing else. When Catherine sat next to her she could nothing but stare into the eyes of the one she longed for. "Hi Sara." Sara simply stared, she didn't know what to say or do. Catherine held a small smile on her face. "I know, I know, I look old don't I?" Sara broke out of her trance, "No! You're still as beautiful as ever!" Sara blushed at her response, Catherine blushed also, "You really think so?" Sara nodded and looked down at the counter top. "You're beyond beautiful." Catherine smiled and grasped Sara's hand. "Thank you" Sara looked down at their hands and smiled.

"How about we talk at my place?" Sara looked up and was about to refuse Catherine's offer but before she could say anything, "Please Sara? I've really missed you." All she could was nod. "I'll follow you there."

The car ride there was one of questions for Sara as she followed Catherine's car. Once at Catherine's house she had her insecurities start to show.

"Come on in." Sara didn't know why but she followed without hesitation. She followed Catherine inside and could finally see Catherine without squinting her eyes. 'She still is beautiful.'

Sara followed Catherine in the house and sat on the couch waiting for Catherine to come back. When she came back she had a small box in her hands. "You left this at work before you left, I tried to find you to give it to you but I couldn't find you." Sara carefully took the box into her hands and opened it. Inside it was her necklace that she had gotten from her brother. "Thank you, I've been looking for this for ages." Sara wrapped her arms around Catherie's small body and didn't let go. "Thank you." Catherine smiled and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck. "Your welcome." For some reason, Sara found herself gently kissing Catherine's lips.

Catherine was shocked at first but quickly recovered, she kissed her back, finally getting what she wanted, her Sara.

so send a review let me know what you think! 


End file.
